Trusting issues
by Rumpy Kamon
Summary: What happened just after Juliet told Ben he had a tumor. It goes... Hot under the sun. The whole scene in Ben's house was just perfect, and this is what have happened next. Also careful really explicit content.


Ben was still picking pieces of glass on the floor as Juliet slowly stopped to cry. She watched him, her eyes big and red of tears. Without looking at her, he threw the glass in the trash and turn to the blond.  
" May you should leave now Juliet. "  
She looked at him and tried to hold her breath.  
" Why Ben, why can't you let me go ? "  
" Because you wouldn't comeback, and our too precious for the island to let you go. "  
She went from a feet to another and placed her hand in front of her mouth.  
" When I arrived, you told me three months, than six... It's been thirty-six month Ben... Please... Please I, I just want to see my sister. "  
He stepped forward of a feet and looked at her, eyes wide open.  
" There might be a way. But... " He watched the ground in a dramatic way.  
" But what ? "  
He stepped even closer and looked her straight in the eyes.  
" But I need you to prove me that you trust me first. "  
She seemed confused, not sure of what he was asking her. But she guessed at his vicious look that it wasn't going to be pleasant.  
" I can't. "  
" Why because of Goodwin ? " She jumped. " Yes, I know about you two, everyone knows. "  
" It doesn't matter, I won't do a thing. "  
" I'm not asking you to love me, I just want you to show me, that you trust me. "  
She pressed her lips as her fist grew stronger.  
" No. "  
"Then go." And he turned back to his desk.  
She left and smacked the door. Some others looked at her but quickly changed their minds. But she couldn't, she wasn't able to get over it. When she got back to her place, she took a look at a picture of her sister and herself. She needed to see her, she needed to come back. Was it worth it to say "no" ? The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to go back to Ben's house. And that's what she eventually decided to do an hour after.  
She knocked two times at the door. Ben lifted from his chair where he was looking at his radios and walked to the door. His eyebrows went made when he saw Juliet under his porch. He spluttered few words.  
" Ju... Wha, yes ? "  
" Let me come in Ben, I'll give you the proof you need. "  
He walked a step behind and closed the door behind him. When it was locked they both faced each other. She wore her false smile and hanged her hands at his neck pl acing her lips against his. He was so nervous that he didn't know what to do, he felt his back falling against the wooden door. His eyes stared at her lips and he separated his a bit, quickly he felt her hot tongue penetrating his mouth. He cupped her face and responded to her kiss, quickly separating to breath and he penetrated her mouth too. She knew he was trying to take over and so she stepped backward and looked at him, leaning forward, a hidden smile on his lips.  
" That's a good first step. "  
She frowned exasperated and walked in the other way, but he launched himself after her and took her hand.  
"Ju-"  
She slapped him and took her hand off. He stayed voiceless looking at the wall.  
" Don't even think about it Ben. "  
She walked to the door and he watched her.  
" Where do you think you're going ? "  
" Home. "  
" I think not. " He said closing the door in a movement of hand. " What do you think ? That you can come in, kiss me, and then go back like if nothing happened ? "  
" I did it because you forced me to. "  
" I didn't asked you to kiss me. "  
" Common' Ben, your eyes are screaming luxury. "  
He stared at her.  
" If you pass this door, there won't be any way back, and you could definitely say good bye to your sister. It's your choice. "  
Tears came up to her eyes.  
" You're a monster... You're a monster! "  
She started smacking his chest with her bare hands, still repeating those words. He clenched teeth and grabbed her wrists, pulling her against him and she stayed here to cry. His heart knocked so hard in his chest that she thought he was having a heart attack. And he stayed open eyed against the door.  
When she calmed down a bit, he cupped her face once again and obligated her to look at him.  
" Juliet, don't you ever say that again, you hear me ? "  
She closed her eyes and came closer to kiss him. It was really wet and he felt her salty tears against his tongue. In a fury, she started to opened his shirt and grabbing his shoulders, pulling him in the living room. He placed his hands on her ribbons not daring to touch her. She took off his shirt and untied his belt.  
" Juliet... "  
" Shhhhh. "  
She pushed him against his desk and took down his pants and underwear. She knelt and grabbed his half hard penis. He held against the wooden table and exhaled loudly, his head falling back. She sucked the edge of it quickly but he took her hair.  
" No, don't, get up ! "  
He grabbed her shoulders and lifted her. He walked few steps, his ankles prisoners of his pants. She felt his cock hardening against her leg. He kissed her again and unhooked awkwardly her shirt. He took her pants off and they fell on the couch. She putted her arms around his neck as he buried his face in her shoulders. He took his dick in a hand and stroke it a little before pressing it against her entries, and in a very slow movement of hips, he thrust inside. She held her breath as he pushed himself deeper and deeper. When he got at the end of her, he stayed like this for few seconds and pushed inside and outside. They started to move together, like if they were one body. He gripped her waist and helped himself in his thrusting. He raised his head and saw Juliet opening her mouth, strangling her screams in her throat. And he accelerated a bit, violently going because he wasn't used those late times to have sex.  
He panted and arched his back as he got inside a little bit wilder. His eyes closed and she let her fingers running through his hair. He muffled and tightened his teeth against one another. She exhaled sharply, feeling her breath leaving her each time he came back in. His hands were trembling against her body. She wrapped her legs around his and arched her back to feel his body against hers, as he kissed her neck all way long.  
" Ben, Ben... "  
He got her mouth and kissed her hardly as he tried not to lose control over his body. A little "Ah" escaped him as he caressed her face, the only thing that still was working was his knees which helped him in his movement. He knew he wouldn't be long before coming. But he wanted her to come first, he wanted to possess her and her to know it. His left hand came down to her clit that he rubbed, watching her from above, still coming inside and outside, they didn't managed to keep silent anymore and their breath covered the entire room of sound and lustful noises. She frowned and grabbed his neck and then she came, her body collapsing, stopping to move each limb except her waist that still rubbed against his fingers; he held tight to the couch pushed himself three times and froze like a dog seeing a squirrel. He fell against her sweaty body and pushed a little bit more as he reached the orgasm. He turned his head to Juliet and kissed her from the edge of the lips.  
Her hair drew a map against his face, and he felt their tummy pressing against one another. Goodwin didn't had those white hair on his chest she felt like she fucked a virgin teen. But he didn't care about what she thought, he had far more than he expected. His heavy breath came to her nostrils and he was about to get off when knocks resonated against the door.  
" Ben, Ben it's Ethan, can I come in ? "  
" Yeah, just, wait two minutes ! "  
He ripped himself off Juliet who felt badly empty. He walked to his shirt, trying to lock his still half erected cock in his pant. The belt tied and he closed his shirt turning to Juliet who already was ready to go. She certainly was used to it with Harper always nearby. He took a quick look to her, hiding his smile with his opened mouth an opened the door.  
" What is it Ethan ? "  
" I'd like to talk to you about something. Hi Juliet. "  
" Hi Ethan. "  
Ben turned to her and got back at him.  
" Well come now, Juliet was going to leave... As tomorrow I'll get her to The Flame. "  
She didn't thought she would hear those words, but a promise was a promise.


End file.
